Patch (Zumba)
Patch (formerly Zumba) is a Siberian Tiger cub who lives in the Pocketville Jungle. He's charismatic, loving, and never backs down from a fight. He loves a good hunt and is always practicing his hunting and tracking skills. He is extremely protective of his younger brother, Imba. AppearanceEdit He looks like any other tiger cub except that half of his right ear is missing and he wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Character ProfileEdit Species: Siberian Tiger Gender: Male Eye Color: Jungle green Relatives: Imba (brother) Home: Pocketville Jungle HistoryEdit Patch (originally known as Zumba) was born in the same litter as Imba, but while his younger brother was the runt of the litter, Zumba was the largest with a personality to match. He was raised in the wilds of the Pocketville Jungle, a territory within the Pocket Kingdom, during Princess Ava and Eva's parents' reign. From an early age, Zumba showed enormous talent as a hunter. His stalking and pouncing skills were second to none, and his considerable size and strength often led him to come out on top when he wrestled with the other cubs. On top of all that, Zumba was very protective of his younger brother as well. His mother always encouraged him to look out for him and keep him out of trouble. Even though Imba never showed any interest in fighting or hunting like the other tigers, Zumba loved to play games and wrestle with him in an attempt to teach him how to take care of himself. He also loved to tickle Imba to make him laugh. One day, while Imba was walking home alone from school, three hyenas - who always liked to pick on the smallest and weakest of the other groups and had been targeting the cub for quite some time - cornered him and knocked his books to the ground, ripped his backpack apart, and tossed his homework over a cliff. But their main objective was to ''hurt ''Imba, so they started pushing and biting him, laughing and joking as they went along. Imba tried his best to defend himself like his brother taught him, but he just wasn't strong enough. Meanwhile, Zumba was hunting in the jungle nearby when he heard his brother's pained cries. He immediately ran in that direction and exploded from the bushes at full speed, bowling over all three hyenas before they knew what hit them. A vicious fight broke out then as Zumba took on all of them at once, shouting desperately for his brother to go - and little Imba did, running home as fast as he could. Zumba's superior strength and fighting skills eventually wore the enemies down and scared them off. The cub bore a number of injuries, the worst being a bite out of his right ear and the loss of his right eye, but he managed to limp home nonetheless. When he arrived, his mother was frantic, and his father immediately went to Pocketville to fetch the local doctor, who bandaged his wounds, stitched his ear, and fit him with an eye patch. Word of Zumba's bravery spread, and given his new appearance, the citizens of Pocketville gave him the new nickname of 'Patch.' After what happened to his brother, he was determined to make sure that all pets in Pocketville, no matter how small or weak, had at least basic training in hunting and self-defense. So, when he got older, he took advantage of his fame and started a training academy to see that dream through. Years passed, and when Patch was nearing retirement, he handed over the reigns to an exceptionally promising young sheep by the name of Steel Wool. Patch could think of no better pet to carry on his academy's tradition. When he finally retired, a very young Princess Ava (who had just been chosen to rule Pocketville one day, much to the dismay of her twin sister, Eva) awarded Patch with an honorary "Medal of Valor" for demonstrating extraordinary courage and for his lifelong service to the citizens of Pocketville. Appearances in Fanfictions Category:Characters Category:Heros